Dirty Little Secret
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Gabriella has a dirty little secret, read to find out. Set in Gabriella's POV, oneshot. Read Review.


Disclamer: I own nothing, not the song, or High School Musical!!!!!!!!!! 

Summary: Gabriella has a dirty little secret, read to find out. Story is in Gabriella's POV

Dirty Little Secret

_Let me know that I've done wrong _

_When I've known this all along _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you_

Every day I live with this secret, I didn't want it to get out of control, but look where I am now. I'm on a date with Troy right now, I have to end it quick, because in a half an hour, I have to be somewhere. "Troy, I have to go, my Mom sent me a text message, she wants me home," I lie. "Sure, I'll drive you," Troy said actually beliveing me. The drive was silent until we reached my house. "Bye Gabriella," he said kissing me on the lips, he deepened it and slipped his tongue in my mouth and putting his hand under my shirt. I pushed him away because it didn't feel right, "Troy, I'm not ready for sex yet," I said. "Sorry," he said looking down. I kissed him on the cheeck, "Bye Troy, I love you," I said. "I love you too," he said. I shut the door and he drove off.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know_

I look at my watch, he should be here about now. I wait for 5 minutes and his car pulls into my driveway. I open the door and get in, "hey Gabriella," he said. "Hey Jason," I said grabbing his collar and pulling him closer. Our lips crashed together and I deepened the kiss. We broke away in a need for air. "Ready to go," he asked. "Yeah," I said. "So, this party is gonna be awesome," he said. "Awesome," I said, "and your sure Troy won't be there?" "He won't be there, it's a West High party, no one is interested, so we can be a couple there" Jason said. "Then the party will be great," I said smiling.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret Who has to know_

We made our way to the party, and when we went inside the music was blasting. "Come on Jason, let's dance," I yelled. He took me to the dance floor and we started dancing. It wasn't dancing Troy would like, it was dirty. Jason faced my back and I pulled my arms around his neck and he kissed me, we kept kissing and then the heat of it all embraced us. "Let's go somewhere more private," Jason yelled leading me upstairs. We found a vacant room and continued where we left off, except it was in a bedroom, and we were alone sitting on a bed. He layed me down and moved his body on top of mine.

_When we live such fragile lives _

_It's the best way we survive _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you_

His hand went under my shirt, I let his hand stay there, it felt so right. I started unbuttoning his shirt, he then finished taking it off. His hand went under my bra and I let it stay there. He removed my shirt and he kissed me again. If this were Troy, I would push him away because of he tries to pressure me, but Jason never did that, we never even talked about it. I unbuttoned his pants and he took them off. He took my bra off and kept his eyes on mine, his face never left my face. We kissed again feeling love and ecstasy.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

He took my pants off and we kept kissing, soon his boxers were off and so were my panties. He grabbed something out of his pant pocket from the floor, most likely 'protection' and he stopped and looked at me. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said. I blushed. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret Who has to know_

This is the greatest moment in my life, even though it hurts. I need him, he's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love him with all my heart. This must be what's going through Jason's mind too, I mean were not virgins anymore, were adults, were lovers, were secret lovers.

_The way he feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide It's eating me apart Trace this life out_

We finished and he held me close and kissed me on the top of my head. I love this feeling I get when he holds me, I mean cheating is supposed to feel wrong, but this feels so right. When I'm with Troy it feels right, but I worry what Jason does when we're in the same room.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret)_

I turned my body to face him, I looked at his abs, they're nice. I put my head near his chest, and I could hear his heart, it beats with mine. "I love you Gabriella," he said looking at me, smiling.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret Dirty little secret Dirty little secret_

My mind starts replaying that moment until it was fully processed. He loves me, Jason Cross loves me. "I love you too Jason," I said. Then he kissed me on the lips, it was passionate, but it wasn't going to lead to the past events. I remember Troy, maybe I can hold onto him for another month, I mean he's not going to find out, he hasn't found out for a year. I snuggle into Jasons chest again. He doesn't have to know about our love, our secret love yet,  
nobody has to know, not yet.

_Who has to know?  
who has to know?_


End file.
